Love within tragedy
by theonethatcanbebetter
Summary: Emma Gilbert, the eldest of the siblings is left to get on with life after the death of her parents. But this new life soon takes over, how long before she loses someone she loves?
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the characters you don't know about. Emma Gilbert is faced by Leighton Meester and Nicholas Salvatore is faced by Ed Westwick.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, so since I don't have muse for my old stories, I sort of ended up with muse for a new one (Probably because I've been obsessing over Leighton and Ed for weeks) but yeah. Anyway. Emma is Elena and Jeremy's older sister, while Nicholas is Zach Salvatore's younger brother. This could be a potential Damon/OC but I'm not sure how it's going to go yet. I'll see what you guys think as time goes on. You can find Nina's outfits on polyvore. I friggin hate the Pilot chapter man, I don't like the pilot episode lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <em>Pilot <em>**

_**Caroline Forbes was lying on the hospital bed, sleeping, the brunette standing, watching over her, when she sensed this Caroline woke up. **_

_**"Elena?" She asked groggily. **_

_**"Hey Caroline" The brunette said. **_

_**"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, rubbing her tired eyes. **_

_**"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me" **_

_**"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked "What message?" **_

_**"Game on" Katherine replied. **_

_**"What?" Caroline asked, before Katherine grabbed the pillow and pushed it over her face. Caroline's screamed were muffled by the pillow as she struggled for air. Eventually Caroline stopped fighting and her full body went limp. Katherine took the pillow away, looking down at the now dead blonde and tilted her head before putting the pillow down, turning and walking out of the room. **_

The brunette wrenched up, the sweat beading her forehead, panting for air as she pushed her hair out of her face, she looked around at the sleeping figure next to her and sighed, before lying back down next to him. She moved closer, not purposely waking him up.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice was thick with sleep.

"Hmm" She muttered, giving a nod, her face buried into his chest. He moved back a bit so he could see her face.

"Nightmare?"

"You could say that" She sighed as he kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her.

After five minutes he was asleep again, but the brunette lay awake, afraid of going back to sleep in case she had the same dream.

* * *

><p>The brunette stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her dress, for her first day at work she didn't want to look out of place, her eyes roamed the bedroom behind her in the mirror, until her eyes landed on the bed, the figure sleeping soundly, his dark hair a mess. She turned her head and smiled, staring at him more until his voice caught her off guard.<p>

"You're staring" He muttered rolling over onto his side, so she couldn't see his face.

Even though he couldn't see her, she pouted and moved over to the bed crawling over to him. "I'm not allowed to stare at you?" She asked letting her arm drape over his chest and her chin rested on his forearm, staring down at his face, she noticed the faint smile and turned over, leaning up and kissing her lips. "You should be up"

"I am" He smirked "But you've got _School" _

"Don't mock me" She said leaning down but before he got to kiss her she sat up and moved off the bed, hearing the low growl erupt from him, she laughed and moved back over the mirror, pulling her brown hair around her left shoulder. "Besides, all I'm doing is filling in for the teacher that didn't come back, until they find a replacement"

"Still School" He replied.

"Nick" She said turning to look at him "You miss, school"

"I do not"

"I heard you, that day I got the phone call "Ah, school" She said.

"Shut up" He said sitting on up on the bed.

"Or what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll marry you" He said and her cheeks flushed but she turned back to the mirror, making sure her foundation was proper and she looked fine. She felt Nick's arms go around her and she leaned into him. "Emmy, you look beautiful. You always do"

She grinned at him before turning and kissing him "It's your day off...what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go see Zach, he called me last night. Said something about a family member coming in" He shrugged.

"He didn't say anything else?"

"Nope"

The alarm went off and sighed, Nick leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Have a good day"

"I'll try" She smirked, before turning and heading out of the bedroom, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs however. "Do you want anything brought home?"

"I'll go out and I'll get stuff" He called back.

"If you're sure"

"I'm positive"

Emma shrugged and headed out of the house, after grabbing her coat, before going out to the car. She was nervous there was no other words for it really, nervousness and being back at this school made her feel weird, even if it was just for a month until they found a replacement. At least she would see her siblings everyday. For the past few months it had been a little hard for them all after losing their parents.

Though she would go around and see Jenna, to make sure she was coping with them, and it looked to her that Jeremy was going down hill a little bit, so maybe, just maybe it would be good for them all to be together for a while. stopped outside the Gilbert house just as Jenna was closing the door over.

"Hey Emma, Aunt Jenna" She said, noticing how rushed she looked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm just late is all" Jenna said fumbling with her car keys. "I'll call you later"

"Okay" said as she headed into the house, to see Jeremy thumping back up the stairs, she entered into the kitchen seeing her younger sister Elena take a drink of the coffee. "Hey"

"Oh hey, Em" Elena said giving her sister a smile.

"What's up with Jeremy?" She asked grabbing a can from the fridge.

"He's just...acting out, like he has been all summer" Elena nodded giving her sister a look.

Emma sighed and shook her "Typical teenage boy" She said rolling her eyes "Nick went through the same kind of phase"

"Yeah, I remember you always crying about him"

Emma nearly choked "I did not!"

"You did" Elena said rolling her eyes before sitting her cup down, and crossing her arms. "I worry about him"

"You're seventeen, you shouldn't need to worry" Emma told her raising an eyebrow.

"You know I worry" Elena sighed and Emma nodded.

"I know" She said shaking her head before the sound of a car horn took their attention.

"That'll be Bonnie"

"Tell her I said Hi" Emma said and Elena nodded.

"See you at school...that's so weird" Elena said before rushing out of the house.

Emma sighed and looked around the empty kitchen "Huh" She said before listening to the thumps that belonged to her younger brother. She moved out into the hall after sitting the can down.

"Hey dork" She called "You need a ride?"

"Shut up" She heard him mutter before he sighed "Sure"

"You have legs though...I can make you walk" She said as he made his way downstairs.

"No...a ride would be good" He nodded and she copied him, nodding back.

"I'll be in the car" She said turning on her heel and walking out of the house, she moved to the car and got in, starting it up and waiting for Jeremy to come out of the house. Ten minutes later Jeremy came out and got into the car. "Took your time" He only rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

><p>Being back in the place made Emma feel weird, she hadn't been to school in almost four years, she was twenty two and finished up when she was eighteen. She smiled at the thought as she entered the hallway. She spotted Bonnie standing outside the reception room and she walked over to them.<p>

"What are we looking at?" She asked and Bonnie turned to look at her as she noticed the back of a young boy, talking to the receptionist. "Who's that?"

"No idea" Bonnie said turning to look at him again "I'm sensing Seattle"

"Seattle?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" She nodded.

It was then that he turned, and walked out past them, both of them turning to watch as he walked towards the men's bathroom, where Elena walked out of.

"She knows thats the mens...right?" Emma asked, furrowing her brows.

"Not sure...she's been pretty out of it" Bonnie said.

Emma then smiled, as Elena walked past Stefan, a faint blush on her cheeks as she walked off, but looked back at him. "Potential boyfriend" Emma said and patted Bonnie's shoulder. "I'll see you later, Bon" She said and headed down the hallway towards the classroom. She felt weird again, this wasn't something she was used to, a cawing sound caught her off guard as the bell rang and she looked to the window, noticing a large crow.

"Ew look at that bird!" A student said as he entered "It's disgusting"

Emma turned her head, seeing Jeremy enter. He stared at her for a minute before sighing, taking a seat. _Totally not wanted. _Emma thought dryly to herself.

"Alright class.." She began "I'm Miss Gilbert-"

"Your sister is hot, Gilbert" A student next to Jeremy said, Emma rolled her eyes, Jeremy sank into his seat and crossed his arms. Emma crossed her own arms over and tilted her head waiting for the student to look at her and when he did his eyes widened.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Gilbert" He nodded.

She rolled her eyes again and began teaching what she knew best, English.

* * *

><p>"Did I just see Stefan?" Nick asked as he entered the Salvatore Boarding house for the second time that day.<p>

His older brother, Zach sighed and gave a nod "Unfortunately"

"Why's he back?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, Nicholas. I'm sure he's got a reason, he just won't tell me"

Nick rubbed a hand over his face "Doesn't that mean...that... _Damon _will show up?"

"More than likely" Zach sighed again as he sat down, with the book in hand. "He probably will"

"Hey, uh, Zach" Nick said sitting across from him "I have something I need to ask you"

"What?" Zach asked looking up.

Nick took out the small box in his hand and opened it up, revealing the ring, Zach looked down at it and then looked back up at him with a small smile on his face, something Nick barely ever seen any more.

"You're gonna ask Emma to Marry you?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I needed some...advice first" Nick said honestly, things like this were the things he didn't really do with his brother.

"What kind of advice?"

"Well first off..I've got no clue if she'll say yes, and secondly, I'm not even sure how I should do this" Nick said.

"You do whatever you have to do" Zach nodded "When do you think is the right time?"

"I've got no idea" Nick said.

"Well whenever you feel's the right time, I guess" Zach nodded.

Nick nodded and sat back on the couch, both Salvatore's not noticing the figure standing outside of the window, listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p>"You think Jeremy is on drugs?" Nick asked Emma as she put the phone down.<p>

"Yeah, Aunt Jenna and I were talking about it earlier and I'm just...I'm worried about him, y'know?" She said. "I shouldn't be...he's his own responsibility but he's my brother"

"You've got every right to be worried about him" Nick said wrapping an arm around her, as they watched the tv.

"I know...but what if he is on drugs?" She asked looking up at him.

"You've just got to try your hardest" Nick nodded.

"Like I did with you?"

He glowered at her "You still gonna use that against me?"

"You were a dick!"

"Yet you love me" He purred into her ear and she laughed shoving him away.

"Always" She said, as he leaned back and she kissed him. "How's Zach?"

"He's uh...okay. Our Nephew is gonna be living with him"

"That would be Stefan, am I right?" Emma asked looking up.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nick asked.

"I met him at school, seems to have taken an interest in Elena" She nodded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick asked, his brows furrowing.

Emma's face became a mask of confusion "Why would it be?" She asked.

"Well, I mean she'll still be a little...traumatized won't she?"

"Nah, Elena's fine" Emma said with a nod "Well...fine as any kid that almost died could be"

"She should give herself more time" Nick said, chewing his bottom lip.

"I'm sure she will" Emma nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The blonde haired man looked to Elena, as did Stefan. "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talking about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish" He said, his English accent sending shivers down everybody's spine. <em>**

**_"Stefan" Elena said, her face etched with sadness. _**

**_"It's okay" Stefan nodded in reply. _**

**_"Well" the blonde man said "Who's it going to be, Elena?" _**

**_"No" Elena said shaking her head. _**

**_"Oh, don't worry, there's actually no choice" He said and he ran at Stefan, staking him in the back, Stefan screamed out and crumbled to the ground. _**

**_"No! Stefan! No!" Elena cried. _**

**_"I have other plans for your boyfriend" Klaus said "I want him alive. But for now..." He snapped Stefan's neck, and Elena gasped out."Whenever you're ready, Greta" _**

**_The fire around Jenna disappeared "No" Elena said. _**

**_"Your turn" The blonde said to Jenna. _**

**_"No, Jenna, no!" Elena cried. _**

**_"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do" Jenna said and the silence consumed them both before Jenna attacked the girl named Greta, biting into her neck. The blonde man then grabbed her staking her in the back. Jenna fell to the ground with a gasp. _**

**_"Jenna, no!" Elena cried, Jenna looked over to her. "Just turn it off, turn it off and you won't be scared any more" _**

**_Jenna, who's eyes were wide with fear, suddenly looked less frightened as Klaus flipped her onto her back and put the stake in her heart. _**

**_"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena screamed out, as she began crying. _**

Emma could hear her voice as she was being shaken awake, her eyes opened and she looked up at Nick's worried face "You okay?!" He asked.

"Nightmare" She said shaking her head.

"You were crying out Jenna" He told her.

"Yeah.." She trailed off and shook her head. "I'm okay"

"You sure?" He asked as he lay back down next to her, pulling her into him.

"Yeah" She said rubbing a hand over her face. _What the hell was that?! _

* * *

><p>Emma was thinking about her dream after all the students had left the classroom, she rubbed her hands over her face. "Jenna" She mumbled to herself before pulling out her phone and calling her.<p>

"Hello?" Jenna's voice asked.

"Jenna.." Emma sighed with relief.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...it's just good to hear your voice" She said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jenna asked.

Emma laughed "Nothing, nothing" She said shaking her head. It was then that Elena stepped into the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"You're coming for dinner, tonight?" Jenna asked.

"Sure am"

"alright, listen I'm a bit busy right now but I'll call you back later"

"Okay" Emma said before hanging up. "Hey, Lena"

"Hi" Elena said.

"What is it?"

"Just...history"

"Stuck with that douche bag, still?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...he sort of-"

"Sort of what?"

"He asked me a question and I didn't know it"

"So?"

"His words were "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break"

"Oh he did not!" Emma said getting up.

"It's okay though...Stefan saved the day" She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"He proved him wrong is all" Elena laughed.

"Huh" Emma said.

"You're not busy tonight are you?"

"Nick and I were coming round for dinner, so not really. Why?"

"I'm going to that party in the woods" Elena said.

"Be careful"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Elena nodded. "But um...if you could come pick me up around 11?"

"Sure, don't see why not" Emma said as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since Elena and Jeremy had gone to the party at the woods, and Jenna, Emma and Nick were sitting in the kitchen. "So, Nick how are things with your job?" Jenna asked him, scooping the ice cream out of the small tub.<p>

"It's going good" Nick said with a nod, a smile tracing his lips before he took a drink of the wine from the glass. Emma picked at her food before looking up at Jenna, who looked back at her.

"How was your day?" Emma asked.

"You don't want to know, it was boring"

"No, no I do" Emma said nodding, the dream had freaked her out and she just needed to know if Jenna had been okay during the day.

Jenna stared at her for a minute before shrugging "It was boring, just like every other day"

"That it?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah, I've got to see Tanner soon though"

"Ugh" Both Nick and Emma sighed.

"Why couldn't he just come to me?" Emma asked.

"You're not the guardian" Jenna sighed.

"I'll be there though" Emma said with a nod.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because I hate Tanner"

"Everybody hates Tanner" Nick agreed.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Douche bag of the century" Emma said.

"He was an ass, when we were at school, we doubt he's changed any" Nick said.

"By the sounds of it he hasn't" Emma said sitting back "He basically said to Elena today about being nice enough because of what happened, because she didn't know an answer to a question"

"Same old Tanner" Nick said shaking his head.

Just as Emma went to talk her phone began ringing, she pulled it out of Nick's jacket pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, um...something happened"

"What?" Emma asked, her brows furrowing.

"Vicki Donovan, was attacked" Elena said.

"Attacked? Attacked by what?" Emma asked getting up off her chair, Nick and Jenna spared glances at each other before copying.

"Some sort of animal, I think...she's bleeding out...the Ambulance is on it's way...can you come get us?"

"Sure" Emma said as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Vicki Donovan was attacked by some sort of animal" Emma said.

Nick stared of into space, biting down on his bottom lip "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's on her way to the hospital now" Emma said, grabbing the car keys.

"Here, I'll come with you"

"Go in Jenna's car, I'm gonna need to go see Zach, I think something like this has happened before" Nick said and Emma nodded giving him the keys as Jenna walked out of the front door. "Watch what you're doing"

"You say that like I'm gonna die" She laughed.

He shook his head and gave her a kiss, before the two of them went in different directions.

* * *

><p>Nick entered the Salvatore boarding house fifteen minutes later, seeing no sign of Zach he headed up the stairs. "Zach?" He called "Stefan?" He entered Stefan's room and came face to face with Damon.<p>

"Nicky!" Damon said putting his arm around Nick's shoulders. "How's my favourite Nephew doing?"

Nick looked to Stefan, who was glaring at Damon. "I uh...I'm fine"

"Good. Good" Damon said patting his cheek, he then tilted his head and pulled out the little black box from Nick's pocket."Aw, look at that" He said showing the box to Stefan.

"Give it back" Nick said.

"Is this for Emma?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows "Little Emma, she's the sweetest thing" Damon said and Nick froze, his eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah, she's so perky and adorable"

Nick went to say something but Damon only shook his head at him, before looking back at Stefan "Let's do it, together. I saw a couple of girls out there, or let's cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena and Emma" and again Nick froze, his eyes darting around the room for any sort of salvation.

"Stop it" Stefan said as Damon hit him a few times, Nick stood, a little helpless.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like" Damon said and Nick watched as Stefan's face transformed "I can"

Stefan ran at Damon and the two of them went out the window, with a clatter and Nick moved over to the window, his eyes wide as he just seen Stefan lying on the ground. Stefan sat up, looking up at Nick who turned and moved out of the room to get out of the house.

"Just stay away from Elena and Emma" Stefan said.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes" Damon said, Relax, it's right here" He said and gave Stefan back the ring and then grabbed him by the throat and throwing him across into the garages "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." The lights in one of the rooms came on and they all turned to look. "I think we woke Zach up, sorry Zach"

Damon turned but then stopped as Stefan got to his feet.

"Before I forget" He said and threw Nick his box back, "I'll be seeing you around" Nick looked down at it before looking up as Damon walked off.

As Damon walked away, both Nick and Stefan looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Nick entered his house, seeing Emma had fallen asleep on the couch, he moved over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her up so she was cuddled into him. Her eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Hey" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hey" He whispered, kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" She said nodding, an arm draping over him. "You okay?"

"Yeah" He said and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" She mumbled, and after five minutes, Emma had drifted off back to sleep again.


	2. Night of the comet

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the characters you don't know about. Emma Gilbert is faced by Leighton Meester and Nicholas Salvatore is faced by Ed Westwick.

**Author's Note: So yay! New story and all. I don't think I'm gonna make it an anybody OC but keep Nick and Emma together, it'll be fun to see how that works out. **

**Thank you: **Grapejuice101, Lady Mikaelson and Kira Tsumi for your reviews on the first chapter, glad you liked it.

**A Big thanks to Grapejuice101 for her help on this story and the others! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Night of the Comet <strong>

Emma entered the Gilbert house, looking around seeing her Aunt walk down the stairs "Hey" She said, pulling her hair up.

"Hey Aunt Jenna" Emma nodded. "You look all professional"

"So do you" Jenna said waving her hand at her niece.

"Pff" Emma said following her into the kitchen, Elena not long after them.

"Okay opinions" Jenna said "Do I look like an adult? As in respectfully parental?"

"Depends where you're going" Elena said.

"Jeremy's parent teacher, conference. Hair up, or down?" Jenna asked, and showed them with her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess" Elena said and Jenna let her hair go so it swung over her shoulders. "Boozy housewife"

"Up it is" Jenna said, with a nod from Emma. "You're feisty today"

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He left early, something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse" Jenna said, both her nieces looking at her "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"Nope" Emma said shaking her head.

"Yeah" Jenna sighed.

* * *

><p>After her two classes were finished, Emma walked out of her classroom to come face to face with Jenna and Mr Tanner.<p>

"I hope you don't mind, if I join" Emma said, only getting a look from Tanner. "Cause...I'll be joining whether you like it or not" He only rolled his eyes and they walked into the room.

"See, Ms Sommers, Miss Gilbert" _Oooh. Miss Gilbert. _Emma thought to herself sarcastically. "As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned, all right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes"

"Mr Tanner, are you aware that, Emma, Jeremy and Elena's parent's died?" Jenna asked. Emma looked down at the mention of their deaths.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident, Wickery Bridge if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?"

"Younger sister" Jenna replied, her tone hard.

"Right"

"Yes" Jenna said.

"You said six classes" Emma said taking the attention from her aunt "Care to elaborate, how does a sixteen year old skip six classes?"

"By looking up to his older sister" Tanner replied, Emma's eyed narrowed.

"No, you can correct yourself, I skipped your classes" She said "For the very reason that you're a di-"

"Six classes, that's kind of hard to do" Jenna said before Emma could continue.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Sommers. And the signs are there, he's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover, are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their soul guardian" Jenna said, Emma bit her tongue.

"Uh-huh, could their be?"

"What are you suggesting exactly?" Jenna asked.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?"

"It's been tough, but no, it's not" Jenna said shaking her head.

"Wrong answer. It's an extremley impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly" Tanner said.

"How would you know? You don't have kids" Emma said, her anger boiling over.

"I teach them" He said.

"No" Emma shook her head "You don't _teach _them, you make them feel like idiots. You did it to me, you did it to Nick and now you're doing it to Elena and Jeremy, and trying to do it to my Aunt. No it's not easy trying to raise two teens, trying being a young woman who goes to college to be told that her sister and her brother in law are dead, only to find out that she's their three kids soul guardian. I'm sorry but that's going to put anyone under stress. She isn't going to notice every little detail about Jeremy and how messed up his fifteen year old life is, he has no parents what do you want him to do? Jump around with joy and be happy? No. He's not gonna do that, Elena isn't okay either and if you open your trap to her again, I'll be sure to take it personally. It might have been a while ago that they died, but it was still only four months ago, Tanner and no kid who loses their parent should be spoken to as if their stupid. Jenna lost family too, have some respect, we can't all be walking around as emotionless as a robot, like you do"

She stood, Jenna copying and the two left the classroom.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen his face" Emma said into the phone, with a grin spreading across her face. "I owned him"<p>

Nick laughed "I'm sure you did, you have your way with words, Emmy"

"I know" She said with another laugh. "I was right though...about Jeremy, being on drugs"

"We can deal with that...I can deal with that" Nick said.

"How?" Emma asked, biting her lip.

"Stop biting your lip" He said and she smiled, even though he couldn't see her, he knew. "Because I'm Nicholas Salvatore"

Emma looked out the window to see Elena, giving her a wave. "I'm Nicholas Salvatore, isn't a valid reason"

"Yes it is"

Emma rolled the window down to speak to Elena "What is it?"

"Can you take me to the Boarding House?" Elena asked.

"Uh...sure" Emma nodded.

"Where are you going?" Nick's voice asked through the phone. Emma smiled.

"The boarding house"

"Why?"

"I think Elena wants to see her boyfriend" Emma said and Elena smacked Emma's arm. "Ow"

"Will you just take me?"

"I said sure" Emma said rolling her eyes. "I gotta go, Nick. I'll see you later, love you"

"Love you" Nick said.

Emma hung up and started the car up.

* * *

><p>Emma watched as Elena went to the door of the boarding house.<p>

She knocked and waited, turning to Emma who shrugged and waved her hand as if to tell her to go in, she rolled the window down. "Stefan? Stefan?" She heard Elena's voice call. Emma got out the car and followed after her. She touched Elena's shoulder and she jamp in surprise.

"Sorry" Emma said, she turned to the door seeing a big black crow fly in. She moved back, smashing into something and she turned to see icy blue eyes looking down at her.

"We. . .we're sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open" Elena stammered.

"You must be Elena, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" he said.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother" Elena said as Emma took a step back.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second" He said and looked to Emma "You must be Emma. Nicky's girlfriend"

"Uh yeah, that's me" Emma nodded.

"Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him" Damon said.

"The last one?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet"

"Nope" Elena said shaking her head and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end"

"You say that like every relationship is...doomed" Emma said.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan" Damon said.

"Miss Gilbert, Elena. I didn't know you were coming over" A voice said and they both turned to see Stefan.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." Elena began.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? Emma is practically already family" Damon smirked and then looked to Elena "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker"

"Thank you for stopping by. Nice to see you"

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon" Elena said.

"Yeah, real pleasure" Emma nodded with a smile.

"Great meeting you, too, Emma, Elena" He said.

Both Emma and Elena went to leave only to find that Stefan was blocking their way out.

"Stefan. . . .Stefan?" Elena asked, who glanced at her older sister and the two of them quickly left.

"Great girls. Whoo. Elena...she's got spunk. Emma's a feisty one. No wonder Nick's so taken with her. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital" Damon said.

"Someone had to clean up your mess" Stefan said.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right" Damon said.

"How long were they here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it" Damon said.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

><p>"I guess you could say that" Emma said onto the phone "When will you be home?"<p>

"Just heading to see Zach, and then I should be back"

"Ugh" Emma sighed and Nick smiled on the other end.

"You miss me that much?"

"I just want to kiss you"

"Well when you put it that way..." Nick said trailing off and Emma laughed.

"I'll see you when you get home, Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good" Nick said and he smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

Nick looked up and out the window of the car and got out, looking at his old home, and he sighed heading in.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked, as Nick entered, closing the door over.

"'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his" Stefan sighed.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk"

"She won't. I took care of her" Stefan said.

"You're sure?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon" Stefan said.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it"

"It's not just that, Stefan" Nick said, causing both to look at him "You're putting Elena in danger" Stefan nodded "You're putting Emma in danger"

"I know. Don't worry I have a plan" Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting in the car, looking down at the black box in his hands. He was never going to be sure, for the past few months he'd been certain of when but now that Stefan and Damon were in town he wasn't sure if he wanted to put Emma's life in danger. She meant too much to him and if something had to happen to her by Damon or Stefan's hand he would never forgive himself.<p>

He shoved the ring back into the glove compartment and got out of the car, heading in to the house. Surprisingly Emma was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Hi" He said putting his arms around her waist.

"Hey" She said leaning up to kiss him. "I've wanted to do that all day"

"So have I" He laughed and he picked her up. "You know, I love you"

"Of course I do"

"Good, Just making sure"

* * *

><p>THE NEXT NIGHT, MYSTIC GRILL<p>

Emma entered the grill with Nick, the two talking about the comet while going past her younger brother and sister she heard the conversation.

"She's never gonna go for you" Tyler Lockwood said.

"She already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy said and Emma stopped, causing Nick to stop with her.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Shh"

"Yeah, right"

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way" Tyler said.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy said.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt Donovan asked.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk" Tyler said.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back" Bonnie said.

"I'll check the square"

"I'll come with you" Jeremy began when Emma grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think so" Emma said.

"Emma" Nick said.

"No...he's not going anywhere" Emma said and Jeremy shrugged her off. "So what? you're dealing?

" I'm not dealing"

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact" Elena said.

"You two and Jenna, between the three of you. Enough already!"

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to us" Elena said.

"I vote for none of the above" Jeremy said and walked off.

"I'll get him" Nick said following after him.

* * *

><p>Matt helps Vicki with her bandage, in the grill when Stefan entered.<p>

"She said you found her wandering around"

" Yeah."

"So, um, thanks" Matt said and Stefan nodded, heading towards Caroline and Bonnie.

"Excuse me. Hi" He said.

"Hi" Bonnie smiled, as Emma entered.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home-" Bonnie said.

"Here, Salvatore" Emma said grasping him by the shoulders. "This way"

She pushed him outside and she looked in the direction of the car, where Nick was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Is there something I can do, Miss Gilbert?" He asked.

"I wanted to give you Elena's cell number and her email...so text her" She said and wrote it down on his palm. "Don't keep her waiting"

"Thank you" He said.

"And please, call me Emma" She said and headed over to the car.

* * *

><p>Emma and Nick were sitting outside on the wall just down from their home, looking up at the sky in search for the comet.<p>

"I've never seen the sky so clear" Emma said.

"Me neither" Nick said "Not that I look at the sky much, I'd much rather look at your face"

"Shut up" Emma laughed putting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think, Stefan will be good to Elena?"

"Stefan wouldn't hurt her if that's what you mean"

"That's what I meant" Emma nodded.

"Then no, he wouldn't. He's too kind for that" Nick sighed "Damon on the other hand...I'm not so sure about"

"Yeah he seems to be...the arrogant type. His cockiness reminds me of you"

"It does?" Nick asked, furrowing his brows.

"Mhm" She nodded "Yeah...well what you used to be like"

"This again"

"Just think" Emma said sitting up properly to look at his face "If I hadn't given you that ultimatum we might not be here right now"

"Probably not" Nick said shaking his head. "I stand by my choice"

"I should hope so" Emma said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I chose you, because I love you" He said.

"I know" Emma nodded. "I love you too"


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the characters you don't know about. Emma Gilbert is faced by Leighton Meester and Nicholas Salvatore is faced by Ed Westwick.

**Author's Note: So yay! New story and all. I don't think I'm gonna make it an anybody OC but keep Nick and Emma together, it'll be fun to see how that works out. **

**Thank you: **Grapejuice101, MusicalLover17 and Lady Mikaelson for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I've decided that I'm keeping Emma with Nick, Damon will be her friend, just like everyone else. Though there will be some complications with her in the future and there will be surprises and stuff from near the end of season 1 up to season 3 and 4.

**A Big thanks to Grapejuice101 for her help on this story and the others! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites <strong>

Emma rolled over on the bed, her hand slapping something hard and it wasn't until she heard the groan that she realised it was Nick. She opened an eye just as her alarm went off and he was staring at her.

"Sorry" She muttered sleepily before sitting up.

Just as she was about to move from the bed, Nick pulled her back down with a grin and rolled over, so he was above her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"**_We_ **have to get ready for work" Emma said staring up at him.

"But work is...so boring" He said.

"Nick...come on" She laughed as he began kissing her neck. "Not right now"

"Why not?" He grumbled into her neck.

"Because we have work"

"Work?" he asked pulling away and staring down at her "What's that?"

Emma laughed "Nick-"

"Nope" He said, pressing his lips down to hers, shutting her up.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH**

Emma moved around the classroom after everyone had left, trying to discover where the noise was coming from. She couldn't quite figure out, she sighed and turned to go back to where her desk was but came face to face a young woman with a milky brown coloured skin. Emma took a step back, staring at her in surprise.

"Are you...part of the drama group or something?" She asked her. She'd never seen the girl before but the girl just stared back at her, not moving and not saying anything. "Are you okay?"

"My name is Emily Bennett"

"Bennett? You're related to Bonnie?"

"She's a distant relative"

"Do you want me to get her-"

"No" Emily said "I'm here to see you. I'm surprised you can see me"

"Wha...what do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You're having weird dreams, am I right?" Emily asked, Emma stared at her in surprise. "They're not dreams"

"What...are they?"

"Psychic premonitions" Emily said "You're...a witch"

Emma laughed slightly "I'm not a witch"

"You are, just like Nicholas has family that are vampires"

Emma stared at her, and then laughed again, rubbing her hand over her forehead "None of that exists"

"Of course it does" Emily said "You'll see"

Emma looked away and then back at her, but the young woman was gone and Emma stared wide eyed at the empty space in front of her.

"Oh my god" She said shaking her head. "Kids"

* * *

><p><strong>SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE<strong>

Nick entered the Salvatore boarding house, intent on looking for his brother to speak with him only to find himself with Damon.

"Nicholas" Damon said with a grin, "How is my favourite nephew today? How is your perky little girlfriend?"

Nick sighed "She's fine" He said through his teeth.

"It's not a touchy subject, I hope" Damon smirked looking up from the book, Nick just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over. It was then that Stefan entered the room, only to roll his eyes.

"How were try outs? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives" Damon said and Nick watched as Stefan ripped the journal away from Damon's hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded, he glanced at Nick who shrugged.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us" Damon said and, his face quivered before he laughed.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon" Stefan said.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheer leading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck"

**EMMA AND NICK'S HOUSE **

"So you're making them dinner?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Emma said rolling her eyes "Well Elena can't cook, and Jenna's only an ok cook. At least I got my cooking skills from my dad"

Nick laughed and put his arms around Emma's waist. "So you're going to cook dinner and then come home?"

"Uh, no" Emma said shaking her head. "_We _are going to cook dinner and _eat it_ there"

"Who's all going?" Nick asked.

"Elena, Bonnie, you, me and Stefan"

"Stefan?" Nick choked. Emma looked at him strangely, before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, apparently Elena and him are dating now...so" Emma shrugged.

"Oh right, yeah...in fact I heard Stefan mention it earlier" He said rubbing a hand over his face.

"You know I met this girl today" Emma said.

"I didn't know you were into that"

Emma heaved a sigh, a smirk playing her lips. "Yeah, did I forget to tell you? I'm lesbian now"

"Can I watch?" Nick asked "You know I'd love to watch"

Emma choked and punched Nick in the arm "Don't be a jackass" She said rolling her eyes.

Nick laughed "This girl you were telling me about"

"Yeah, Emily?" She said shaking her head.

"And what?" Nick asked.

"She told me I was a witch"

"A witch?" Nick asked as he took a seat at the counter on one of the stools.

"Mhm, and that you had family that were vampires" Emma said washing her hands. Nick's eyes widened. "Crazy right?"

She turned to look at him and he swallowed "Yeah, craziest thing I've ever heard" Emma moved over to him and kissed him. "Come on, we better get ready"

"Yeah" Nick said as Emma left the kitchen, his gaze following her. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but his heart swelled slightly. He was lying to her, though he'd never thought he'd need to tell her. But eventually she'd find out and if it was't from him, she'd kill him and probably never talk to him again, and the thought of that hurt him it more than he ever thought it would.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena, Bonnie, Emma and Nick were in the kitchen in the Gilbert house, Emma was stirring the pasta in a bowl. Apparently it had been the easiest thing Elena had began cooking, almost burning it in the process. Nick was drinking a can from the fridge, listening to the two girls talk.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture" Bonnie said, and Nick smiled.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop" Elena said.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Very" Emma said, not looking at them. Nick's eyes travelled to her and lingered on her, a smile on his face.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked and Nick then looked to her.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch" Elena said.

"Nobody wants to be a witch" Emma said glancing at her younger sister.

Emma poured the pasta and the sauce into a bowl and put it onto the

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody" Bonnie said and Emma pursed her lips at her.

"Hush child" Emma said and Bonnie grinned.

"Oh, hey Em?" Elena asked and Emma looked to her.

"What?"

"Can you go upstairs and grab my bag?"

"Can't you do it?" Emma asked.

"Please"

"Ugh" Emma huffed in annoyance as she put the bowl down and left the kitchen just as the bell rang. She went to the door and opened it up. "Hi Stefan, they're in the kitchen"

"Thank you Miss Gilbert"

"Emma" Emma replied as she walked up the stairs.

"Emma" Stefan said with a smile.

He walked into the kitchen only to see that both Bonnie and Elena were bombarding his nephew with questions.

"Okay, okay" Nick said putting his hands up.

"What's going on..." Stefan asked.

"Nick's going to propose to Emma" Elena grinned.

Bonnie gave a small smile as she left the room, Elena sighing before turning back to Nick.

"When?"

"Whenever I get the chance, Elena" Nick sighed, a smile on his face.

"Can't you do it now?"

"What? No..." Nick said shaking his head.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"The moment has to be right" Nick said and Bonnie rolled her eyes as she picked up the bowl.

"I want to be there when it happens" Elena said "All romantic.."

"I'll try my best" Nick said as she left the kitchen leaving just Nick and Stefan. "Stefan"

"Nick" He said with a nod. "You need to be careful around Damon..."

"I know, I know" Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"Especially with Emma...if he gets the chance-"

"I know" Nick said cutting Stefan off. "Can we just...forget about Damon for one night? And worry about this dinner?"

Stefan smiled "Sure"

* * *

><p>Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Emma and Nick were sitting in the dining room. Elena sitting in between Bonnie and Emma, Nick and Stefan.<p>

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan with a smile.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right" Stefan shrugged, beside Nick.

"You got on the team?" Nick asked and Stefan gave a nod.

"Wow, second Salvatore to ever be on the team. Need to do a lot to be better than me"

Emma scoffed and put a spoon full of pasta into her mouth, Nick glared over at her and she smiled.

"Guys, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena began.

"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie said looking down, Emma gave her a funny look.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena said and Emma nudged Bonnie with a smile.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad" Bonnie began.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool" Elena said looking at Stefan.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use"

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s" Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie nodded.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked, Emma caught Nick smirking as he ate his food and she tilted her head to look at him.

"Yeah" Bonnie nodded.

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan nodded.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity"

"Yeah, they are" Bonnie nodded.

"How can you, be smarter than Nick, when he's older than you are?" Emma asked and Stefan gave a smile, Nick kicked Emma's leg. "Ow"

That was when the doorbell rang.

" I wonder who that could be" Elena said.

"I'll get it" Emma said getting up and walking to the door, Emma opened the door coming face to face with Caroline and Damon.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert" Caroline beamed.

Emma laughed "Caroline, Hi"

"Hope you don't mind" Damon said giving her a smile.

"Not at all" Emma said shaking her head.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, Emma turned seeing both Nick and Stefan.

"Waiting for the lovely Emma, to invite me in" Damon smiled.

"Yeah come on-" Emma began.

"No" Nick said quickly grabbing Emma's hand.

"Nick's right, He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said.

" Get in here." Caroline said.

"We're just... finishing up" Stefan said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Emma said "And don't be rude. Damon come on in"

"You have a beautiful home, Emma"

"Not my home any more, but Thank you" Emma said as he walked past her, somewhat giving Nick and Stefan a smug smile, that nobody else caught.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it" Caroline said.<p>

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it. Like Nicky did" Damon said looking between Nick and Stefan.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines" Caroline said.

" I'll work with her. She'll get it" Bonnie said.

"I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline mused, and Emma rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the back of Nick's shirt.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" Damon said.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died" Caroline said and everybody froze, Emma glared at the blonde who coughed. "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity"

"Of course you do" Emma muttered.

"I'm sorry, Emma, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die" Damon said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon" Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm" Damon said, Nick sighed internally.

A while later, Emma was in the kitchen, putting the dishes away. Like she said she'd do.

"One more" Damon said.

Emma grinned "Life saver" She said with a smile going to take the glass but it fell, luckily Damon caught it.

"Good reflexes" Emma laughed.

" I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Nicky happy and your little sister...Elena makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time"

"When you said "her" you meant...Katherine?" Emma asked putting the last glass away.

" Mm-hmm" Damon hummed.

"Do you mind me asking...how she died?" Emma asked, chewing her lip, turning back to Damon.

"In a fire. Tragic fire" Damon said.

"Was it recent?"

"It seems like it was yesterday" Damon said.

"What was she like?" Elena asked coming into the kitchen with another plate.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive" He said. Emma rolled her eyes at Damon's hopeless flirting with her sister.

"Who dated her first?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine" Damon said "I think you should quit cheer leading Elena"

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable" Damon said and Emma smiled.

"Miserable is just an ordinary look for our dear Elena" Emma said and Elena hit her arm.

"You saw that?" Elena asked.

"Am I wrong?" Damon asked with a smile.

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't any more"

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da" Damon said.

"Some things could matter again" Elena said.

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me" Damon said.

"I'm sorry" Elena said and both Damon and Emma looked at her "About Katherine. You lost her, too"

Damon, Emma noticed, looked surprised and she smiled slightly before looking at the door when Bonnie arrived.

"Hey. Need some help?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Damon grinned.

In the living room, Nick and Stefan were listening to Caroline.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox" She said.

"That's a really nice scarf" Stefan said and Nick looked at it, having noticed it earlier.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new" Caroline grinned.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, I can't" Caroline said.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off" Caroline said.

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon asked, having left the three girls in the kitchen.

"I was just commenting on her scarf" Stefan said, looking at his brother.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Emma, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon said.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked.

" For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so"

Damon compelled her "Go see if the girls need help in the kitchen"

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if they need some help in the kitchen" Caroline said getting up.

"Great" Damon said with a false smile.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to" Stefan said.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking" Damon said.

"You're such an ass hole"

"Watch it, Nicky. Might just have to do the same to your girlfriend" Damon smirked and Nick glared at him.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go" Stefan said.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me" Damon said.

* * *

><p>"He's nice, you and Stefan need to leave the guy alone" Emma said crossing her legs.<p>

"L-leave him alone? He's an ass that would do anything for a girls attention" Nick said.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad" Emma said raising her eyebrows.

"Who's your boyfriend here?" Nick asked getting onto the bed.

"I wonder the same thing, sometimes" Emma grinned.

Nick made a face at her before pinning her to the bed. "Shut up"

"Or what" She laughed.

"I'll marry you" He said.

"Oh, the torture" Emma said feigning a horror struck face. Nick kissed her and Emma closed her eyes before running her hands through Nick's hair. His hands travelled down her sides and Emma smirked, opening her eyes but what she came face to face with wasn't Nick. Instead it was Damon.

Emma gasped, and sat up on the bed looking beside her to see that Nick was completely unconscious and she rubbed a hand over her face before lying back on the bed and cuddling up to him.

* * *

><p>Emma was heading down the stairs, pushing her hair out of her face when she tripped and fell forward, luckily enough though Nick had just walked in the door as she fell forward and he caught her.<p>

"Be careful" He said as he helped her stand.

"Yes, dad" She said giving him a dirty look.

He laughed slightly as she patted down her shirt before Nick smiled at her. "I've got something for you"

"It's not my birthday yet" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't a boyfriend...just get his girlfriend something for the sake of it?" He asked.

"I guess so" She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a small box, opening it up revealing a golden key locket necklace.

"Wow..it's beautiful" She said.

"Just like you" Nick said taking it out and Emma's cheeks flushed, Nick grinned at her.

"What's that smell I like it"

"It's a herb, this necklace was my mothers" Nick said.

"Nick.."

"No come on, I want to give it to you" He said with a small smile and he turned her around, moving her hair out of the way. After he put the necklace on his hands lingered at the back of her neck, causing Emma to shiver at his touch. "I love you"

Emma smiled and leaned into him" I love you too"

* * *

><p>As everyone stood around tailgating the team, Emma stood by Elena, her eyes travelling around for Nick.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booed and Emma laughed. "But that is about to change, We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!

" Is that Jeremy?" A voice stuck out, and Emma turned her head to see Tyler.

"Wait, no! Ty! No." Vicki Donovan cried in.

Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done" Tyler said and Emma's eyes narrowed as she rushed over.

Jeremy struck Tyler, and Emma went to grab him.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki cried.

"Tyler enough!" Emma snapped.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said grabbing, Tyler's wrist.

Tyler punched Stefan, who didn't look phased by it and Tyler's eyes widened.

Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle and flew at Tyler, who moved out of the way and he cut Emma's wrist as she put her arm up, but as Jeremy moved the glass also caught Stefan's hand.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena cried.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"

Emma's arm was bleeding, and so was Stefan's hand.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding" Elena said, as Emma moved beside him.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, you smell fine" Emma snapped back at him.

"Just stop, ok?"

"Come on, man. Come on" Matt said, as Jeremy pulled away.

"Your arm Emma"

"I'm fine" Emma nodded.

"Oh, my God, your hand" Elena said and Emma looked at Stefan.

"No, no, no, it's fine" Stefan nodded.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena said and she grabbed his hand, opening his palm to see that there was nothing there. "But... I saw it, it was.."

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine" Stefan said.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"I seen it too" Emma said chewing her lip.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan said "You should get that checked out"

"Yeah I probably should" Emma said patting Elena's shoulder and she headed towards her and Nick's car. She opened it up looking for the first aid kit, not being able to find it so she closed the door over and pulled out her phone, turning and bumping into someone.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Emma asked, when she realized it was Damon.

"I'm hiding from Caroline" He said.

"Right"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen"

"I'm sure the signs were there, when you first met her" Emma said.

"Well, she's awfully young"

"She's not...much younger than you"

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy" Damon said.

"Caroline is annoying...but I've known her since I was a kid...she's been my sisters best friend since she was a child...that means something" Emma said.

" Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention"

"We both know that it is, actually. Your intention is to make me uncomfortable and you can stop"

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you"

"Oh, please do share"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me" Damon said.

"In your dreams"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me" He said and he leaned in, Emma shook herself and narrowed her eyes, raising her fist and punching him in the face.

"I am not a toy and I don't know who you think you are, but you can go straight to hell Damon. He's your family! But he's mine too, and I love him" She said before she stormed past him, unknown to her that she's already pressed the call button on her phone, leaving Nick to hear everything.

* * *

><p>Nick made his way around, just as he stopped he came across Stefan, talking to Matt.<p>

"No excuse" Matt held out his hand "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you" And with that Matt walked off.

"Stefan" Nick called, and Stefan turned to see him just before he got to talk, clapping stopped him and the two turned to see Damon.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"" Damon said, Nick's eyes were filled with a burning hatred.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you" Stefan said.

"Stay away from Emma" Nick snapped and Damon tilted his head, Stefan glanced at Nick and then back at Damon. "Just leave her the hell alone. She doesn't need to be involved in any of this"

"Of course she does. She's dating you. You're a Salvatore. She's practically family" Damon smirked.

"You're a dick" Nick said.

"Nice trick with Elena and little Emma" Damon said ignoring Nick's comment "Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked.

"Guess I could just seduce them the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat them" Damon said.

"No. You're not gonna hurt them, Damon" Stefan said, as Nick's fists clenched.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for them. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be"

"Who's pretending?"

"Kill one of us" Nick said.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted" Damon said.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity"

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play"

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon asked.

Damon ran at Tanner, ripping into his neck.

"Aah!" Tanner screamed out.

"No!" Nick and Stefan shouted. Damon let Tanner go and he fell to the ground, dead.

" Anyone, any time, any place" Damon said.

* * *

><p>Nick stopped the car outside the house, Emma kept her face blank and emotionless and he turned to look at her.<p>

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said nodding.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine"

"Listen we don't need to talk about Damon if you don't want too"

"He tried to kiss me, you were right. He's a jack ass" Emma said turning to look at him. "Not only that but Tanner is dead...how the hell did a mountain lion get anywhere near him?"

"I don't know" Nick sighed.

Emma leaned over and let her head rest on his shoulder. "What's happening to this town, Nick?"

"I don't know, baby" He said and he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, we'll get inside"

Emma nodded, and the two got out of the car, heading towards the house, unaware of the crow sitting on top of the car.


End file.
